Derrière la trahison et le mensonge
by HebiDoku
Summary: Se cacher, mentir... C'est ce qu'on apprends dans ce milieu, on l'apprends quand on est différent, quand nos goûts diffèrent des gens "normaux". "J'en suis fou...Fou amoureux...Incestueusement amoureux..."


Derrière la trahison et le mensonge….

Nous nous retrouvons à nouveau dans ce même genre de fête grotesque, remplie de gens pompant et dévoilant leur richesse à tour de bras. Le monde des riches est si hypocrites et dénué de sens, si vous avez une mauvaise remise au niveau de la bourse vous êtes sûr que personne ne viendra vous repêcher.

Tous ces amis que vous vous faites au cours de ces soirées, que vous invitez chez vous pour prendre un pot ou pour dîner, tous vous tournerons le dos une fois que vous serez descendu en bas de l'échelle, perdez votre richesse c'est perdre toutes ces personnes.

A vrai dire je donnerai n'importe quoi pour perdre ces richesses, pour disparaître de ce monde mais je dois faire honneur à ma famille, l'honneur… Je la leur mettrai bien là où je pense, je suis le deuxième héritier d'une multinationale qui travaille dans l'informatique, je n'ai jamais eu de véritables disposition pour l'informatique mais pour commander les gens, j'ai un véritable don, je travaille avec mon frère qui lui s'occupe plus des affaires en dehors de notre pays natal –le Japon-.

Je suis marié à une femme sans grand intérêt, j'ai mis deux semaines avant de me souvenir de son prénom… Incroyable n'est-ce pas ? Je ne sais pas comment je fais pour réussir à la supporter, elle est tout ce que je déteste chez les femmes, l'envie d'argent sans travailler, les vêtements outrageants, les dépenses excessives, même sa façon de marcher m'insupporte, elle n'est rien mais elle s'obstine à se croire au dessus des autres. Ce genre de femme est très courant dans ce genre de soirée, même si elles sont mariés elles iront vers les plus fortunés des soirées, moi –malheureusement- je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire puisque je suis riche, très riche, ma femme n'a aucune envie d'aller voir ailleurs pour trouver plus.

Mais elle se plaint que je ne lui fasse pas d'enfant, pour qu'elle s'en aille en me demandant la moitié de la fortune et une pension alimentaire aussi élevé que si j'achetais la multinationale coca cola ! Prends-moi pour un fou, dans ce monde de riche vous verrez tout le monde souriant, presque gentil, mais il ne faut jamais vous fier aux apparences parce que la réalité est tout autre, nous sommes tous des charognards près à nous jeter sur le dernier pauvre morceau de viandes, nous tuerons pour arriver à nos fins, d'ailleurs je remarque l'absence d'un certain millionnaire, encore un qui a trop parlé.

Je vois mon frère entrer dans la salle, à son bras sa sangsue personnelle, que dis-je sa magnifique femme. Ma femme revient vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres aussi faux que le diamant qu'elle porte –mais ne dîtes rien c'est un secret-

-Ton frère est enfin arrivé ! J'ai cru qu'il avait eu un accident.

-…

Mon frère ? Avoir un accident… Stupide femme sans cervelle, dame nature lui a donné certains atouts pour plaire à des hommes normaux mais dieu décida de la dépouiller de sa cervelle… Que dieu m'en garde, mon frère arrive à nos côtés, nos femmes se font la bise à un mètre de distance et commence à parler de choses banales et insignifiantes, je réprime un soupir et fixe Itachi, il discute avec entrain à un vieil homme qui inscrira son amante -plus jeune que lui de trente ans- sur son héritage…

La plupart des femmes présentes sont cocues… J'espère qu'elles le savent ça nous épargneras la crise de folie quand elles le verront. Pour ma part je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire, ma femme à tellement peu de cervelle qu'elle ne se demande même pas pourquoi je la touche le moins possible.

Je rejoins la conversation d'Itachi et du vieux, en donnant mon avis critique sur tout. Tandis que nos femmes se montrent leurs derniers achats insensés, le vieux finit par s'en aller pour parler avec d'autres, mon frère et moi se retrouvons donc seul, un silence s'installe tandis que je porte mon verre de champagne à mes lèvres

-Sasuke ?

-Hm ?

-Tu crois que nous pouvons ?

-Je monte le premier.

Je dépose mon verre de champagne sur le plateau d'un serveur qui passait par là et je tourne les talons, direction les grands escaliers derrière les portes, je les monte et attends, adossé à un mur qu'Itachi me rejoignent, dix minutes plus tard j'entends enfin des pas monter les escaliers, et la chevelure ébène que je vois est celle de mon frère, arrivé à mon niveau nous remontons le couloir et ouvrons une porte pour s'y engouffrer.

La porte vient juste de se refermer et je me jette sur ses lèvres, je défais sa queue de cheval et ses cheveux retombent délicatement sur son dos, il engouffre sa langue dans ma bouche et utilise tout l'espace qu'il y trouve alors que je m'accroche à ses cheveux, pendu à ses lèvres je sens ses mains passer sous ma chemise et remonter jusqu'à mon téton qu'il malaxe doucement, je rejette la tête en arrière en gémissant et il enfouit son visage dans mon cou, mordillant, léchant.

Je fais tomber sa veste, tire sur son nœud papillon et déboutonne sa chemise avec rapidité, je vois son torse se dénudé devant moi et je me sens bandé comme un fou, d'un coup il me retourne et me plaque contre le mur déboutonnant ma chemise et enlevant ma cravate, il pince un de mes tétons et son autre main descend jusqu'à mon pantalon, il passe sa main au dessus de mon membre et je gémis, Itachi presse ses hanches contre moi et je peux sentir sa dureté contre mes fesses, je remue de haut en bas du mieux que je peux, j'ai envie de lui, je le veux…

Mon pantalon et mon boxer finissent par tomber à mes pieds, et mon frère me penche de façon indécente, mes mains et mon visage se collent au mur alors que j'halète, il me fourre ses doigts dans la bouche et je les suce avec conviction, fermant les yeux en imaginant autre chose dans ma bouche, je n'y aurai pas droit aujourd'hui. Je l'entends gémir, je fais passer ma langue sur ses doigts en le regardant dans les yeux et je le vois se mordre la lèvre inférieure

-Putain !

Ses doigts me pénètrent un à un, je sens mes joues rougir de plaisir, mes doigts se crispent, je gémis plus fort et lui continu de m'enfoncer ses doigts, mais ce n'est pas suffisant, j'en veux plus, alors je tourne la tête vers lui et lui dis

-C'est bon…Ah…Prends-moi !

Il ne se le fait pas redire deux fois, il ouvre sa braguette et descend d'une main son boxer et son pantalon, pointant son sexe fièrement dresser dans ma direction et je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir d'anticipation, il se frotte langoureusement contre mes fesses, ses mains enserrent mes hanches et il me pénètre d'un coup sec qui me fait hurler, la légère douleur n'est que plus jouissive, je sens son membre se retirer puis revenir à chaque coup de rein, je m'entends hurler de plaisir, essayant de m'accrocher au mur, le griffant, ses mains tiennent ma taille fortement et je devine les rougeurs qui s'y installent.

Son sexe si dur qui vient taper ma prostate avec force, ses cris à mon oreille et son souffle dans mon cou, son corps se pressant contre le mien, sa main glisse ses mes abdos, remontant jusqu'à mes tétons qu'il malaxe entre ses doigts, je baisse la tête en me mordant la lèvre plus fort, je sens mon corps aller à la rencontre de celui d'Itachi, je veux son sexe plus profondément en moi, je veux tout de lui, nos cris résonnent dans la pièce, il me tire les cheveux en arrière et je tourne ma tête vers lui, ses hanches rencontrent toujours les miennes et nos langues se bataillent un territoire déjà conquis.

Je sens la jouissance s'insinuer dans mes veines, il l'entend dans mes cris –il paraîtrait que mes cris deviennent bien plus aigus…- et accélère le rythme, j'halète de plus en plus rapidement, je trouve à peine le temps de respirer, tout l'air partant dans mes cris, la sueur s'écoulant de nos corps, je jouis, laissant ma semence tâcher le mur d'un blanc opaque, je le sens se vider en moi et je gémis à nouveau, j'essaye de reprendre ma respiration, je le sens toujours contre moi, en moi, sa joue se reposant sur mon épaule alors qu'il respire bruyamment, son sexe se ramollissant, il se retire et je ferme les yeux pour repenser à sa présence en moi. Je remonte pantalon et boxer tout comme lui, nous refermons nos chemises et remettons respectivement cravate et nœud papillon.

-Tu as encore les joues roses.

Je lui tire la langue de façon enfantine, me baisse et ramasse son élastique, je m'approche de lui et me met sur la pointe des pieds, j'attrape délicatement ses cheveux, les réunissant tandis que l'élastique les enlace à nouveau nos regards se fixent, se disent ce que nous ne pouvons nous dire à voix hautes. J'en suis fou… Fou amoureux… Incestueusement amoureux…

Je tourne les talons et sors le premier, comme toujours, je suis celui qui part le premier parce que si je reste un peu plus, si je ne m'en vais pas, je sais que je vais y succomber, si je reste je risque de ne plus pouvoir me relever, la soirée se termine et nous rentrons tous chez nous, tandis que je conduis et que ma femme parle toute seule, je pense…

L'inceste est très mal vu, l'homosexualité aussi, quand on est riche il faut faire des concessions, on doit paraître normal, on n'a pas le droit d'être différent, si je me mettais à sourire et à parler à tout va, je perdrai des actionnaires parce qu'on me connait comme une personne froide et peu loquace, dans notre monde tout ce joue sur les apparences, même nos femmes, tout se joue sur leurs parures, leurs diamant. Ce monde est le plus pourrie de tous, parce qu'il n'y a que les faux semblant qui gagnent, parce que la vérité n'a pas de raison d'être ici, parce qu'être riche c'est le pire fléau du monde…

Ce matin je suis de bonne humeur sans doute grâce à la petite sauterie d'hier, je me complet dans les plaisirs simple, merveilleux n'est-ce pas ? Je prends l'ascenseur pour aller au dernier étage de cet immeuble, les patrons au dernier étage, d'un commun… On devrait nous mettre au rez-de-chaussée juste pour changer… Mais si on fait ça ce serait comme nous rabaisser, restons au dernier étage ! Mon frère est déjà là, j'ai vu sa voiture au parking, nous nous voyons rarement parce que nous avons très bien séparé nos responsabilités, donc il est peu probable que nous nous croisions lors d'une réunion, un briefing ou autre.

Je pose mes affaires et commence à ouvrir les dossiers déjà présent sur mon bureau, ma secrétaire s'occupe de prendre tout les rendez vous pour moi, elle fait patienter toute les personnes qui veulent me voir. Je suis quelqu'un de très ponctuel chaque chose doit être fait dans les horaires que j'ai donné, c'est pour ça qu'on me reconnait comme un tyran parce que je n'hésite pas à virer toute les personnes ne respectant pas ces horaires, mais quand même je paye les gens à travailler je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne pourrait pas finir le travail que j'ai demandé en temps voulut, surtout que j'y arrive très bien. Bon je vous l'accorde je suis bien plus intelligent qu'eux aussi…

J'aime donner des ordres, gueuler sur mes subalternes, ça me donne de l'importance et ça me détend ensuite quand je rentre chez moi je peux supporter ma femme jusqu'au lendemain, il faut bien que je trouve un moyen de faire baisser mon taux de stress, sinon je vais finir cardiaque avant la quarantaine ! Dieu m'en garde. La pause midi est passée et j'ai envie d'un dessert tout autre, je me dirige vers le bureau de mon frère qui doit être en train de parler avec des actionnaires occidentaux, j'entre sans frapper –lui n'a pas de secrétaire, il voyage trop pour s'occuper d'une tiers personne- sa tête se relève vers moi et il fronce les sourcils tout en continuant de parler dans un anglais parfait.

Au moins dans ce genre de situation il ne peut rien dire, je l'embrasse sur la joue rapidement et lui fait un clin d'œil, il lève les yeux au ciel mais je sais très bien qu'il va se laisser faire, il ne peut rien me refuser ! Et puis je digèrerai bien mieux, je me faufile sous son bureau et écarte ses jambes, avec mes dents je déboutonne son pantalon et fais descendre sa braguette, je glisse mes mains sous sa chemise pour caresser son torse, je sors son sexe de sa prison de tissu et j'y dépose de léger baiser, fais glisser ma langue le long de sa longueur, il se met à bander de plus en plus fort, je pars embrasser ses bourse et je sens son membre frotter contre ma joue dans une caresse rugueuse, je mordille légèrement le gland avant de l'enfourner profondément dans ma bouche en gémissant, mon frère rejette la tête en arrière et pose une main dans mes cheveux.

Il finit par raccrocher et je commence une série de va et vient rapide, je sens son sexe buter contre ma joue, mon palais, je sens les vibrations de mes gémissements dans ma gorge, je sens ses doigts se crisper dans mes cheveux et sa respiration devenir bruyante, il ne retient pas quelques geignements et essaye de contrôler mon rythme, je le retire de ma bouche pour l'embrasser doucement à la base de son sexe et je remonte jusqu'à son gland humide de ma salive de sa semence que je lèche avec conviction en fermant les yeux pour apprécier le goût âcre qu'il s'en dégage, je le prend à nouveau en bouche pour le sucer avec force, je sens un pied s'appuyer contre mon érection et je froisse son pantalon avec mes mains en gémissant plus fort.

Quelqu'un toque à la porte, ce qui nous fait redevenir silencieux mon frère dit

-Oui ?

La personne rentre et demande

-Itachi-san, vous ne sauriez pas où se trouve Sasuke-san, nous le cherchons depuis dix minutes, il a un client important qui l'attends dans son bureau.

Je vois mon frère fermer les yeux pour se concentrer alors que je continu de le sucer, faisant glisser ma langue sur sa peau rugueuse, mordillant doucement, il finit par répondre

-Non…Je ne l'ai pas vu…

-D'accord, merci et désolé du dérangement Itachi-san.

Mon frère acquiesce de la tête et il sort enfin de la pièce, je reprends donc un rythme effréné, qui le fait gémir, son pied me caresse à nouveau et je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à jouir, je sens sa semence envahir ma bouche en plusieurs jets et j'avale en jouissant à ma tour, mon boxer est bon pour le lavage, je lèche son sexe encore tendu pour le nettoyer du mieux que je peux puis je le rhabille avant de sortir de sous son bureau, je l'embrasse ardemment et lui fait un petit sourire, il me caresse les cheveux doucement et me dit

-Je pars pour l'Angleterre dès ce soir, je ne rentrerai que dans trois jours.

J'incline la tête vers le sol

-Vivement que tu reviennes alors, tu me manques déjà, Itachi.

Il m'embrasse à nouveau puis je me détourne pour sortir, Itachi est mon frère, mon amant, l'homme que j'aime, et je sais que lorsqu'il reviendra il viendra me rendre visite pour un danse des plus charnels, les gens ne comprennent pas ce genre de chose, nous ne choisissons pas la personne dont nous tombons amoureux, les gens ne verraient qu'une trahison et des mensonges mais derrière tout ça… Il y a l'amour incestueux que nous nous portons…

End


End file.
